Teresa Waters/Auror Office Watch Files
Draft of an Idea Let it be made clear that this is only a first draft of an idea. Complications in development or implementation, suggestions or edits from the Auror Office, or a sudden intensification in demand may change details or even major conceptions. The Purpose In the report of Ferlen Black, dated April 5, 2021, he writes: "We're looking to replace our current Dark Wizard Files with a remotely accessable computer system. It'll include easily accessable data for Aurors in the field, and allow them to access and update data as they go. It'll also allow Ministry Officials access to view the gather auror intelligence. It'll cross reference Auror reports and compile known information about suspects. It will also help coordinate Aurors locations and availabilities so in an emergency they are easy to locate and contact, and can be given remote assignments instantly, and easily file remote reports." A computer, by Muggle definition, is "an electronic device for storing and processing data, typically in binary form, according to instructions given to it in a variable program." Due to the incompatibility of electricity around the magic which defines the Wizarding world, we are unable to create a computer according to the Muggle definition. However, by combining magic with some of the uses of a Muggle computer and concepts used in the making of a computer, minus electricity, we will be able to meet the rest of the criteria in the above report. The Physical Device The device will be a large watch, which can be worn on either wrist. It will look similar to an upcoming development in the Muggle world: a "smartwatch", a type of "wearable computer." The watch will be equipped with a screen on which files can be viewed. The screen of a Muggle computer monitor, to put in layman's terms, is made from two pieces of plastic with liquid crystal material in-between. We will be recreating this basic screen. Features In order to maintain proper security, not only do the files have to be implemented properly into the device for proper access for employees, but they need to be kept safe from enemies, outsiders, and unauthorized personnel. Access We plan on experimenting with the Accio Charm and similar charms to bring the desired file to the screen rather than as a paper. Not only is this method less cumbersome once resolved, but more secure as a paper trail is not left behind. Experimentation with the Banishing Charm will place the file off the screen. Today, we are able to dictate what a quill writes. Through experimentation, we will be able to dictate what is written on the on-screen file by dictation through thought alone. The files will be categorized, so similar files will be linked to one another and easily accessed. For example, all reports concerning one particular suspect will be categorized under that suspect's name. Security Experimentation with the Protean Charm will allow files that are changed on one watch to be changed on every watch. However, some wearers (such as the Department Head) will be able to edit a file, and will be able to edit every file. The creator of the file will then be able to choose the others of who will be able to edit it vs. who will only be able to read it. Experimentation with the Disillusionment Charm will allow the watch to remain permanently invisible to all but the owner. Similar Systems For now, the implementation of this device will be for the Auror division only. If this goes well, it may spread to other departments. Files for all departments will then be placed on all devices, but not everyone will be authorized access. Those with complete authorized access would include persons such as the Minister of Magic. Conclusion Developing such a watch within the Ministry will not only be a beneficial development in technological advancement, but, in time, will be a crucial tool in the catching of Dark Wizards. Our technological advancements can only expand with each breakthrough, and this particular invention will change how the Auror office and, perhaps in time, the Ministry, compiles and distributes information internally, for good. Category:Echostar Category:Teresa Waters Category:Department of Technological Advancement